Tristan's Sweet Mistake
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Tristan thought he loved Serenity, but he slowly realizes that he loves someone else instead. - Tristan/Tea - FINISHED!
1. The kiss

"Hey Tea!" Tea heard Tristan call to her one afternoon at Domino High. "Yeah!" Tea called back to him. Though, as soon as she spoke Tristan was right there next to her. Tea laughed. "Why do you always have to do to me? You know I hate it," she snapped at him, while she was still laughing. Tristan looked down for a second then said, "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." "For what?" she asked him. "I'm going to meet Joey and Serenity soon and I was wondering if I could have the history notes from yesterday? I kind of lost mine this morning." "Uh.. Sure, you can have them. Besides I really don't need them right now anyway. I already did the homework." "I knew you would. Why do you think I didn't go to Joey on this?" then Tristan started to laugh. "Hey! Just because I do my work doesn't mean you have to abuse me for it," Tea seemed a bit upset. "Okay, okay. I guess you're right. I shouldn't abuse you for doing the right things," Tristan said as Tea handed him the paper.  
  
"So, you're going to meet Joey and Serenity for what?" "Oh, we're going to the movies," as Tristan stuffed the paper in his backpack. "I bet you wish that it could be just you and Serenity at the movies, huh?" Tea teased him. Tristan blushed. "Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you that two wrongs don't make a right?" "Yeah, but that's what I like to call payback." "Okay, I get your point. I better get going the others are going to be wondering where I am if I don't show up soon," Tristan said. "Okay, I'll catch up you later," Tea said as she started to walk off. "Hey Tea.. Do you want to go to movies with me to see the others? I'm sure Serenity would love to see you," Tristan asked her a few seconds later after Tea started to leave. "No, I think I'm going to head home. I'm really tried, but maybe I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow after school," Tea called back to him. "Okay! We're all going to arcade about an hour and half after school ends," Tristan told her. "K! I'll see you guys after school ends tomorrow. Where do you want to meet at?" "We'll just meet everyone at the arcade, I guess." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye!" Tristan called back to her and left.  
  
*********  
  
Just as Tea had promised she met Tristan and the others at the arcade an hour and half after school let out the next day. Tea came to the arcade dressed in a pink tube top with her matching jacket, a black skirt, her black knee-high socks, and pink platform shoes. Tea walked up to everyone and she said, "Hey guys are you ready to play some games?" "Yeah! Let's go!" Joey called out. Then everyone scattered to play some arcade games. Joey and Tristan went straight for the games where both players killed the enemies with guns (typical Joey and Tristan, don't you think?). Serenity and Mai went to try and get stuffed animals from the prize machine. Yugi had his sights on the race car games, while Tea headed over the dueling dancing game. Tea closed her eyes and remembered the last time she played this game. She had totally crushed Johnny Steps in this last time. She wondered if she could defeat someone else like last time.  
  
"Hey Tea! Are you going to try the dance game?" Duke said as she opened her eyes to the sound of Duke's voice. "Yeah, do you want to go against me on it?" Tea looked over to him and smiled. "Sure! May the best dancer win!" "You're on Duke!" as they both walked over to it. Duke and Tea waited their turn as got in line to play. "Are you sure you want to go against me Tea? I'm pretty good," Duke said as they got on the dance game floor. (Note: Duke doesn't know that Tea can dance and dance she can!) "I'm sure! Are you?" Tea asked him before it got started. "Oh yeah! Watch and learn Tea!" "Will see!" Tea said and they began. From the start Tea had this thing won. Tea did perfect spins, jumps, and twirls. After they finished Duke just looked at Tea in shock. "How did you that? Where did you learn moves like that?" Duke asked as everyone came over to coagulate Tea on winning the game. Everyone else laughed. "Tea is in ballet at school Duke. She's been dancing like her whole life," Tristan told Duke while still laughing. "Yeah, Johnny Steps was harder to beat than you. You could say my talent and passion is dancing. I'm planning on going to New York to study ballet someday," Tea said to Duke. "Well Tea, you are a very good dancer I think," Duke admitted to her. "Thanks! I'm just trying to reach my dream of becoming a professional dancer."  
  
About an hour later everyone decided it was time to go home. "Well I better go you guys. Grandpa is going to be worried about me if I don't get back soon. I see you guys at my house tomorrow," Yugi said then he walked off. Serenity yawned then said, "Yeah, I'm getting tired. I think it's time to go home Joey." "Yeah, I think you're right Serenity. We're out guys! We'll see ya all tomorrow," then Joey and Serenity headed home too. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then, bye!" and Duke walked off as well. "Same here, guys! I better go also. A girl like me needs her beauty sleep. Catch ya all later!" Mai said then she walked off to her jeep. "Bye guys!" Tea said as her friends all left for home. This had only left her and Tristan. He looked to her and said, "So.." "So.." Tea had repeated. "Do you want me to take you home?" Tristan offered. Tea nodded and said, "Yeah.. I would like that. Thanks Tristan!" and she smiled at him.  
  
*********  
  
As they walked down the road to Tea's house she began to make some conversation. "I would to thank you for letting me know that you guys were going to the arcade. That was really sweet of you." "What's to thank, Tea? You're one of my best friends. I would never leave you out of anything with me or the others," Tristan told her. "Still.. I thought that was very sweet of you," she said as she smiled to him.  
  
They were silent the rest of the way to Tea's house. As soon as they got to Tea's house she said, "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me home Tristan. I really appreciate it." "It's no problem, Tea. Just doing what a friend would do for another friend," as he smiled to her. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? At Yugi's house, right?" "Yep! I'll be there." "I know you will!" as Tea began to laughed slightly. Tristan laughed too and said, "And why not? Can't I see my friends too?" "Of course you can, but you never do miss the chance to see Serenity, right?" Tristan blushed again. Tea laughed again. "I'm just playing with you Tristan. I know you're going to see the others as well as Serenity. Besides you're secret is safe with me. I won't tell her that you like her. You just better watch out for Duke, because he's trying to go after her as well." "Yeah!" Tristan said in a somewhat aggravated voice. "Well I better get inside. It's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow," Tea said. Then she did something she had never done before.. She kissed him on the cheek. Tristan was so stunned that he barely got out his last sentence to her for the night. Yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow." As Tristan walked home the only thought in his head was, 'I can't believe Tea actually kissed me..'  
  
Did you like the first chapter of the story? I'll try to do the second chapter soon!  
  
Please review! 


	2. A little one on one

Even the morning Tristan still had the memory of Tea's kiss to him on his mind. He still couldn't believe that Tea had actually kissed him. He understood that it was just a simple and friendly goodnight kiss to a friend, but why was it such a big deal to him. 'Why can't I get this out of my mind?' Tristan said to himself in English class that morning. 'I mean Tea is just a friend and nothing more to me. So why does this seem like such a big deal to me? It's not like I like in any another way then friendship. Besides I like Serenity. Though.. why would she kiss me? She never has before. Maybe I should ask her why she kissed me last night. Yeah, I think I will ask her.'  
  
At lunch time Tristan found Tea reading a book while she was eating at a table outside the cafeteria. Tristan thought this would be a perfect time to ask her why she kissed him because she was sitting all by herself for the time being. Tristan walked over to her and said, "Hey Tea, do you mind if I sit with you?" "Tristan.." Tea looked up and rolled her eyes at him. ".. do you even have to ask? Just sit down." So Tristan sat down. He ate his lunch quietly which Tea had noticed because he never ate lunch quietly unless something was on his mind. Tea put her book down and said, "Okay Tristan, what's the matter with you? First you ask to sit down with me, which you have never done as long as I have known you and you're not talking to me. So what's up?" Tristan looked up at her and decided to just let it all out. "Okay, I'll tell you and I'm going to go straight to the point." Tea nodded her head and said, "Okay, I'm listening," and she put all of her attention on Tristan. "I've been wondering about something Tea and I want a straight answer from you," Tristan said, and then he continued without letting Tea answer. "I want to know why you gave me that kiss last night," Tristan looked straight at her. Tea looked back at him and answered, "Tristan, it was just a friendly kiss for walking me home last night. It didn't mean anything if that's what you are asking." "No, it's not why I'm asking you. It's just you have never kissed me before and I was just wondering why you did. That's all." "Well, like I said, it was just a friendly thank you and goodnight kiss and nothing more." "Good. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
Then Tristan immediately decided to switch to a different subject so things wouldn't seem awkward between them. "Hey, have you seen Joey or Yugi at all today? I haven't seen them once," Tristan asked as he finished his lunch. "Oh, I'm glad you mentioned that. It was the strangest thing. Both Yugi and Joey called in sick today. Can you believe that?" Tristan stared at her for a second and said, "Joey? Sick? You have got to be kidding me. Joey hasn't been sick since he got the chicken pox in the fifth grade." "Really?" Tea seemed somewhat surprised by this. "Yeah, Joey's never been sick." "Well it figures," as they both began to laugh. "Yeah that sure is something. Man... Joey sick? That is just unreal." "Hey, Yugi is sick too, you know," Tea reminder him. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that." "So it might just be you and me for a few days, huh?" Tristan replied a little nervously, "Uh... Yeah, I guess so.." Tea looked at him and said, "You aren't nervous or scared about that, are you Tristan?" "No! No! I'm not. I was just shocked that it's just probably going to be you and me around here for a few days, that's all," Tristan lied. Tea shifted her head a little and said, "Okay," then she went back to her book. 'Dang! That was close! Just keep it cool Tristan and everything will be okay,' he told himself. "Tea, would you like me to walk you home after school today?" Tristan asked her. "Asking me to walk home with you again?" Tea looked him. "Sure, why not? We're probably going to have to get use to it anyway. So why not?" she agreed. "Can't I do nice things for a friend?" "Yes, but why aren't you like this with Serenity?" "I don't know. I guess it's just because you've been my friend for awhile now and I don't get nervous around you as much."  
  
*********  
That day after school Tristan walked Tea home as he said he would. Though, something was on his mind while doing this. Something Tea had said earlier had caught his attention. Flashback** "Tea, would you like me to walk you home after school today?" Tristan asked her. "Asking me to walk home with you again?" Tea looked him. "Sure, why not? We're probably going to have to get use to it anyway. So why not?" she agreed. "Can't I do nice things for a friend?" "Yes, but why aren't you like this with Serenity?" "I don't know. I guess it's just because you've been my friend for awhile now and I don't get nervous around you as much." End Flashback** 'Why am I always wanting to spend time with Tea now? I never use to do this before, so why do I suddenly want to do this now?' Tristan thought to himself as they walked to Tea's house together. 'It's very strange..' Tristan said to himself before they stopped at Tea's house. "Thanks for walking me home Tristan. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Just promise me you won't get sick and I'm stuck by myself at school," Tea said as she smiled at him. Tristan smiled back and said, "I promise I won't if you don't." They gave each other a high five and Tea said, "It's a deal!" Then she left for house. As Tea left it just hit Tristan. "I think I know why I've been wanting to hang out with Tea so much lately. I think I'm.. in love with her!  
  
Did you like the second chapter? Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as possible. ^_^ Please review! 


	3. The confession

That night Tristan couldn't sleep. His thoughts remained on Tea and what he had just realized from her. For so long he had been trying to go after Serenity when the real person he loved was always right there next to him. He just couldn't believe it. He never really saw it before. Though, when he looked back into his memories with her, it seemed to be so clear. They always cheered side by side for their friends. They were always paired up for every activity. They were the only two in the group that were comfortable to give each other high fives, hugs, and talked about things other than just duel monsters. They made each other laugh. They always gave each other moral support and never really disagreed on anything. It was bond Tristan and Tea had and a bond Tristan never wanted to be broken with the girl he just found out that he loved. After years of knowing this girl tonight he found out that he loved her.  
  
*********  
Just as Tea had predicted, Yugi and Joey were out for the rest of the week of school. It was Thursday and Tristan had decided that he had to tell Tea that he loved before Yugi and Joey got back on Monday. Tristan met Tea at the table they at for lunch the day before. This time Tea was sitting with Duke about something. Tristan really wasn't interested in joining in on the discussion. He just ate his lunch and listened to them speak in peace. Tristan let them finish their conversation before asking him to leave so they could alone about something he had to tell her. Duke had just simply got up and said his goodbyes to them then he left to go meet with another group of friends. Even though Duke seemed to be fine with him leaving the two alone, Tea seemed quite curious why Tristan asked him to leave. "Tristan, why did you ask Duke to leave us alone for awhile? Is there something wrong?" Tea asked as she looked straight into his eyes for an answer. "No, I just needed to tell you something important and I didn't want Duke to hear about. That's all." "Okay, what do you need to tell me in private?" "I needed to tell you something that I found out last night after I walked you home from school yesterday..." Tristan drifted off. 'Maybe this isn't the place to tell her how I truly feel about her,' Tristan told himself. "... but can I tell you this after school? It's really important, but I don't think that school is the perfect place to tell you what I have to say. Is that all right with you?" Tristan gave his innocent eyes to her. Tea rolled her eyes and said, "Okay! Where do you want to meet at?" Tristan took some thought into this question. "How about we take a walk to Domino Park after school ends today?" Tea nodded and said, "Sure, it sounds good to me." Then the bell rang and they headed up for class. ********* After school got out Tristan met Tea at her locker. She walked up with a smile and he said, "Are you really to go?" "Yep! Ready and waiting! Tristan and Tea left the school grounds and headed for the Domino City Park. While they were walking there Tea decided to speak first. "So what is it that you had to take me out here and tell me something that you don't want anyone else to know about, Tristan?" "Tea, have you ever noticed how easily we are around each other or how we end up doing a lot of stuff together?" Tea laughed and replied, "Yeah! Because that's what friends do Tristan. They do stuff together." "Well, you and I we're... really good friends, don't you think?" "Yeah, we're great friends!" "Well... have you ever thought about us being anything more than that?" Tea stopped walking, which made Tristan stop walking. "Tristan... what are you exactly saying to me?" Tea looked straight up into his eyes. Tristan walked up a little closer to her and said, "Tea, there's something to need to know..." "And that would be?" Tea started to feel a little uneasy. "Tea... I love you..." Tristan finally let it out. Tea was speechless. "I know this might sound sudden and I'm talking crazy, but I can't deny it. You're the first girl I've ever really gotten to know and become a real friend to. You're the first girl I've ever know to have some of the same interests as me. You're the first girl I've ever really felt comfortable with... and I love you... I love you Tea..." Tristan finished. "Oh wow, Tristan. I really don't know what to say. That was very sweet of you to say. Believe no one has ever spoken to me like that before," Tea was almost in tears. "So are you saying..." Tristan walked up closer to her. Tea was now in tears. "Yes, I love you too, Tristan." Then next in the second Tristan wrapped Tea in his arms and kissed her. Tenderly, but passionately he kissed her. When they broke the kiss they both said, "I love you." Then Tristan kissed her hand gently and said, "I was always hoping you would." Tea smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Did you like the last chapter? Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
